


Memories

by TheKMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKMan/pseuds/TheKMan
Summary: Genji, Gabe and Jessie are on a mission that went wrong.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic descriptions of war, arm loss and getting shot

None of them were gonna make it out of this alive. Gabriel was certain of it. Mccree was propped against a building. The poor kid was just seventeen. An omnic had ripped his forearm straight from his elbow. Thankfully Genji had whisked away his shocked team member while Gabe held the glorified toasters at bay.

The sounds of buildings exploding and the screams of other soldiers being killed filled his ears. For a moment the Blackwatch leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn and creased picture. The world seemed to stop spinning and everything faded into the background. 

Jack was laying in bed with only his boxers and Gabriel’s t-shirt on. His hair looked like a bird had made a nest in it. His pale tanish skin standing out against the soft grey sheets that he was snuggled on top of. Those pretty blue eyes were slightly open looking at the camera. The sleepy smile only complimented his beauty. It was like Jack was beckoning him back to bed like a siren calling men to the ocean.

Oh how he wished he was there. Their small room at the Swiss base held so many perfect memories. Like when they were both too tired to do anything they had planed and he would roll over and Jack would pull him close. They would kiss till sleep pulled them under. Gabe would wake up to a happy Jack. That's when he took the picture. After one of those special nights. Jack had whined about him moving so he had crawled under the covers again. Jack had tucked him safely into his arms. He was safe and sou-

A huge explosion pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. Looking up he saw an omnic walk closer and closer. With trained reflexes he pulled the gun up and shot the bot through the head. It fell to the ground unceremoniously but he was gone before it reached its destination. 

He followed the path he had saw Genji drag Jesse. Gabriel spared a glance back. The entire city was reduced to corpses and rubble. Backup was hours away, his communicator was broken and to top it all off he was running out of bullets. He kept running though. If he could help it they would all make it back.

His legs burned but he kept on going. Praying that Jessie hadn’t bled out or been killed. He hoped genji was still alive and uninjured. His boys were strong though. He would find them. They would make it through this. Lord help the world if they didn’t because Jack would probably kill the world to avenge them. 

The thought brought some joy to him. He never knew why people insisted that he was the irrational one and Jack was calm. It was the other way around completely. Jack had a very short fuse some days well most days. He got lost in his own head to much but Gabe was always there to pull him out of it and Jack was always there for him. No matter what.  
Gabriel reached Genji and Jessie thirty minutes later. They were in a building on the side of town that Blackwatch and Overwatch members had lost to the omnics two days ago. Luckily they all seemed to be gone for now, trying to take other parts of the city. 

He quickly entered the building and barricade the door to the best of his ability. Quickly he knelt next to Jessie and begun to assess the damage. It wasn’t pretty, torn off limbs rarely were. Genji had been smart and used some cloth that the kid had seemed to pull out of his ass to use as a tourniquet. Tying it just above his elbow. The kid would lose that part to but it was a small price to pay for him staying alive. Jess leaned against his C.O. Gabriel just held him being mindful of his injury. He spotted Mccree's undamaged communicator and quickly and softly as he could ripped it from the kids shirt. Flicking it on and hearing the static that it usually made almost brought him to tears.

“Mission control do you read me over?”

“Yes we do agent Mccree what's the issue over?”

“This is Officer Reyes. Agent Mccree had been severely injured over!”

“We’ll get there as soon as we can. What's you’re coordinates over?”

Gabriel hastily told the woman. His heart rate picking up but trying to remain calm for the two teenages. He felt the weight of a passed out Jessie in his arms. It made his eyes burn. What if he couldn’t save him? What if Genji died here to? What if he never got to wake up to his sunshine again? What if this was it?

A cold but comforting hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his worries, Looking over his shoulder he saw Genji holding the communicator. The poor kid had gashes in his metal. Dark circles lining his already tired eyes. The kid offered the latino man a smile. 

“She said that a helicopter would be here in thirty minutes. We should get moving.”

“Yah. Let's do that.”

Gabe stood up, taking Mccree along with him. The boy had passed out from exhaustion or shock honestly he didn’t know or care wich all that mattered was that he was still breathing. Jessie let out a small whimper as Gabe adjusted him on his back and Genji helped secure him there. 

The two awake members looked at eachother. There was fear in Genji’s eyes. Whether he was scared for Gabriel or Jessie or himself or hell maybe all three of them Gabe couldn’t tell.

“Reyes...”  
“Yah kid.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“Hey no talking like that. We’re all gonna make it out of here now let's go.”

Gabriel tightened his grip on Jessie as Genji broke the door and all its barricades down with a swift kick. The three quickly moved into the streets. Moving as quietly and as fast as they could to the landing zone.

The closer they got the more Gabriel’s tension melted away. He knew better than to get his hopes up. They were yards from the landing pod when bullets flew past Genji’s head and embedded themselves into Gabe’s shoulder, hip and his ribs. Consequently he dropped Jessie. The omnic stalked closer but Genji was quick to cut it down.

Some how the universe had blessed Gabriel because as he turned onto his back he saw the helicopter. That's when he let the tears flow. The deafening beat of the wings as it hit the ground only caused the happy tears to fall harder. He barely registered a field medic grabbing him and pulling him onto the chopper. He looked over and saw two other medics tending to Jessie and one checking over Genji. 

He let his head hit the floor and laughed. It was dry and painful. But hell they had made it. Jessie was in capable hands, genji was one bad ass kid who lead them to safety and Gabe would get to wake up next to Jack again. He let the exhaustion that had seeped into him take over. The last thing he registered was genji taking his hand in his. 

Gabe woke up to bright white fluorescent lights. He instinctively closed his eyes again with a groan but was startled at the sound of one pf the plastic chairs being knocked to the ground and heavy footsteps stopping by his side. Slowly he reopened his eyes only to see his loving husband. 

Jack looked like a hot mess. His hair was sticking in a hundred different directions at least, he had bags under his eyes that were rimmed red. He looked exhausted. Sunshine leaned over and cupped his face in his hand and with the most heart broken and sad voice gabe had ever heard spoke. 

“I thought I lost you…”

“Don’t worry Sunshine you’ll never lose me.”

“Promise me. Even if we somehow part. Promise me a part of you will always remember me….Please Gabbie…”

“It’s ok baby. I promise. You’ll always have a home in my heart Jackie.”

“I love you”

“I love you to sunshine”

Both of them were crying now. Their foreheads pressed together as the tears fell. Jack was sniffling, he never was a pretty crier. Gabe on the other hand was quiet. Enjoying the rare moment that his husband let his guard down fully. He asked about Jessie and Genji. Turns out Genji was completely fine just needed some patches to fix the gashes. Jessie on the other hand had to go into surgery which he had gone through immediately after the helicopter landed. His elbow was amputated below the turnoquit but it had saved his life. 

The kid was currently recovering in ICU. Gabe had been unconscious for twenty eight hours. After their talk Jack kissed him nice and slow. His lips rough from his bad habit of biting them. But nonetheless Reyes enjoyed it. He had his-

The memory was cut short for Reaper by the sounds of gunfire all around him. He tuck the picture of Jackie back into his coat. Pulling out his shot guns he ran to help Doomfist and Sombra. 

Jack was right about one thing. They parted and Reyes had kept his promise in full. The entirety of his cold dead heart still belonged to the Indiana farm boy that looked like heaven and sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
